


Just scared

by bluuemoon



Series: Shorts I've written about my angry purple gremlin oc [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Damn right though Erie is scary, Demon hunter! OC, Erie is 5'10, He's obsessed with my hot OCs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male! reader - Freeform, NSFW, Reader is taller than character, Reader isn't a virgin, Supernatural universe (NOT the fandom), They're just a nervous mess, but teases to the idea, kinda short, not sex, really short actually, written for my gay ass friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluuemoon/pseuds/bluuemoon
Summary: Me, writing something NSFW with one of my OCs to fluster one of my friends? More likely than you think.





	Just scared

"You're just scared."

  
As much as you didn't want to admit it, the way the hunter looked at you -the lazy grin, the bedroom eyes- made you want to just melt into him. The way he moved in only ways that were flashy, showing off all the unfair muscle he had made you want to melt into him. The way he pushed you against the tree, rough fingers gripping at your hips as he pressed his own against yours. The way this man -who happened to be shorter than you- leaned close, lips almost pressed to yours as you felt his breath against your slightly parted lips.

  
"You're scared of what I can do to you."

  
You sputtered, hands pressed back against the bark of the oak tree as you tried to find an excuse for your behavior. Why you couldn't push him away, why you let him reach around and grab at your ass with both hands. Why you only bit your lip to hold back the stupid words that threatened to leave your throat. The stupid stuttering, useless words that wouldn't help your case. This man was dangerous, he could kill you in ten different ways in this position alone and yet, the danger was exciting. It was thrilling, and you didn't want him to stop.

 

"Look at you, you're shaking. You're so helpless, it's adorable."

  
With his chest pressed against your own, your blush grew when you felt the chuckle he gave. You started to speak, trying your hardest to defend your pride with small words. "I..." You started, but he didn't give you a chance to finish. He pulled your hips against his own, moving against you. The rocking of his hips was oh so gentle, and yet you felt like you were on fire. He stared into your wide eyes, his own half lidded as he watched the lust in your eyes grow by the minute.

 

"You have no idea what I could do to you. I could wreck your pretty ass right here, I could make you feel like you're on cloud nine."

  
You didn't think he would act on his words, but true to them he made you feel like heaven. He started kneading your ass, sending shivers up your spine. He grinded against you, making your knees buckle under you but the demon hunter didn't let you fall. He pressed against you harder, holding you between his bare chest and the tree behind you.  
You should be more experiences than this, you weren't knew to the concept of sex. But holy fuck, he was something else. It was like he came from a whole new world, his body made you feel like you were going to melt right into a puddle and he hadn't even started yet.

  
"Damn, you're already hard. For shame, I thought you'd last longer than that."

  
His thumbs edged at your pants, pushing them down slightly as his hips rocked at a steady pace. You shakily lifted your hands, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep some composure. One of his hands released your ass, only to be shoved down the front of your pants. He chuckled once more at the small, surprised noise you made. He shifted slightly, face against your neck as he dragged his tongue from the side of your neck all the way up to your jaw, nibbling at the side of your neck and didn't pause when you gasped almost silently. He had to lean up to purr into your ear, but you honestly didn't care about that.

 

"You're in for one wild fucking ride."

  
Oh god, you sure hoped so.


End file.
